


brush strokes

by rinhail



Series: never to be completed [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Mayuri being creepy, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri's an audacious man and Unohana's crazy enough to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brush strokes

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a hefty story featuring how they came to be, how their relationship works, and so on. But I just couldn't find the right words. Bleach is not one of my favorite fandoms (don't get me wrong, I love the series and lots of it's characters) and so I don't like to dabble in it. 
> 
> This is another old work so please forgive any mistakes in grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

Unohana often has the stillness of the dead during captain meetings; her stance straight-backed, her spiritual energy stagnant, her eyes closed in serenity. But when he opens his mouth--her middle finger twitches, her power wobbles, and she opens her eyes. Her gaze immediately narrows onto his figure as he flourishes and postulates with his usual high-pitched tones and fluid hand motions. 

The meeting ends and he breezes past her back. There is a tingling sensation where his long purple nail dragged down the bareness of her neck. She doesn’t flinch or even move to acknowledge what he’s just done. She, however, does follow his retreating form from the corner of her eyes – always mindful she is still in the presence of very aware captains. 

He continues to walk away but stops just short of the doorway to cock his head back and give her a blank look. He has a dangerous glint flickering in his big marigold eyes, but other than that he gives nothing away. But Unohana knows underneath that stoic exterior is lust pulsating through him. She was surprised he had only brushed her neck and hadn’t just and rutted against her backside right in front of all the other captains. He’s always been a man who pushed the boundaries of human decency, so if he had done so, Unohana would have been the least surprised person in the room. 

Unohana suppressed a shiver from presenting itself outwardly, and Mayuri caught wind of it. Another one of his traits was being good at was reading Unohana’s mind. He couldn’t read her innermost thoughts, but he read her sexual drive expertly. How he did it was a mystery, Unohana never cared to unravel. She was content with how they worked. 

A knowing smirk breaks free of his poker face, and he leaves the room confident Unohana will chase after him.


End file.
